1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for communicating activities performed on a data processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for activities duplication via recorded video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video capture technology enables the recording of activities performed on a data processing system, and subsequent playback of such recording at a future time. Presently available video capture applications perform continuous recording of computer operations, e.g., recording a particular region of the desktop display or recording the graphical user interface (GUI) of a particular application. The presently available video capture applications digitally store the recordings as compressed video in any of the several common formats, such as MPEG, AVI, or 3GP. The digital recordings are then sharable with other users or systems.
Presently available video formats allow for additional metadata. Presently, such metadata is used for storing information such as a location of the video capture, a time of the video capture, the specifications of the hardware device used to perform the video capture, and other such informative data.
Recorded video of activities performed on a data processing system is useful in many ways. For example, a video recording of steps of installing a software product can be useful to those who may be new to installing the software. As another example, providing help in troubleshooting a problem, applying a software patch, and providing training on new applications or systems also benefit from video recording of activities that may be performed on a sample data processing system.